land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
The Barbarian : The aftermath of the Great Fusion left little room for civilized living as those left struggled to survive in their chaotic new world. Many survivors took to using aggressive tactics such as looting and pillaging to ensure they had the resources to stay alive and keep competition for food down. Even as civility slowly returned to the world, there are still many savage tribes left who depend on brute strength and an innate bloodlust to continue their way of life. Play Style ''- The barbarian is the quintessential damage heavy melee class of the LotF system, with bonus feats of might that make their close combat capability superior to any other class. Players picking the barbarian class should choose weapon proficiencies that compliment their own personal play style, whether it's gracefully swinging a pair of swords or simply smashing everything with a warhammer. ''Weapon Specialty - Any time a barbarian uses a two handed weapon with both hands, they gain the ability Staggering Blow. This causes all successful attacks against a target to reduce that targets hit rolls by -1. This hit roll penalty stacks with each successful attack. Skill Bonus ''- Barbarians are naturally tough as they live a life of forcibly taking what they need from the world. They get a +1 bonus to all Climb and Survival rolls. ''Alignment ''- The barbarian class can be any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points - ''The barbarian starts with 16 hit points, and gains 1d8 HP per level. ''Base Fortitude Save - 2 Base Reflex Save - 1 Base Will Save ''- 0 ''Armor Type - ''The barbarian class starts with the Medium Armor Proficiency feat. ''Movement - ''The barbarian class starts with a base movement of 10 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages ''- The barbarian class can deal massive amounts of damage quickly and reliably. Since they don't need to worry about spell resistance like casters, or ammunition like the archer and outlaw classes, a player using this class can be expected to keep up their combat output from the start to the end of the fight. The barbarian is also useful for any situation where just plain raw strength is the best answer to the problem, as they get several strength boosts as they level up. ''Disadvantages - In order to stay on top of their game, the barbarian has to stay almost right on top of their enemy. With few ranged options and an almost entirely combat focused skillset, the barbarian player probably isn't going to be expected to help with solving complex puzzles or talking through a delicate situation. By the Power of Greyskull... As proof of their mighty strength! the barbarian class gets a number of combat oriented feats right off the bat, allowing them to be dangerously powerful in a fight as soon as they begin adventuring. Level 1 The barbarian gains 1 point of adrenaline for every round they are in combat as well as 1 point every time they deal or take damage. For every 5 points of adrenaline the barbarian has, they deal bonus physical damage equal to their current level. Adrenaline lasts until combat ends. Level 2 Gains the ability Forceful Engagement, which causes the first sucessful attack the barbarian makes against a target to deal bonus physical damage equal to their strength modifier. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 The barbarian gains the ability Second Wind. Once per day if the barbarian should enter a critical state, they will be able to stand back up 1 turn later with 10 HP and be able to continue to take actions like normal. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Gains the ability Hard Blows, causing any critical strike against a target to disarm it for 1 turn. Level 11 The barbarian now gains 2 points of adrenaline every time they take damage. For every 4 points of adrenaline the barbarian has, incoming damage is reduced by 1. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 The barbarian gains the Hefty Toss ability, allowing them to throw any object they can physically pick up. The distance the object can be thrown is determined as 40 feet minus 10 feet for every 100 lbs the object weighs. Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 The barbarian can now perform a mighty leap of 3d6 feet, allowing them to get past difficult terrain or pass over small or medium sized people. If the barbarian lands in a space occupied by another individual, they are pushed 1 space in the direction the barbarian was traveling in. Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 The Warrior : Not all barbarians are battle seeking badly mannered savages. Some remain amongst civilization enough to learn a few things and pick up the finer graces of combat. These warriors come to value the insight of measuring an opponent before rushing in. Level 1 The barbarian has learned that it's not always best to keep pressing forward. Twice per day the barbarian can disarm an enemy, knocking their weapon 15 feet away, before backing up 5 feet. Level 2 The barbarian learns from each fight, taking away knowledge that makes them even deadlier against the next opponent. When the barbarian defeats an enemy, the first successful attack they make against a new opponent deals double damage. Level 3 The barbarian has learned how to better coordinate with those they fight beside to ensure victory. When the barbarian flanks an enemy focused on an ally, or an ally flanks an enemy focused on the barbarian, the flanking hero gains a +3 bonus to their next hit roll against that enemy. The Berserker : As the barbarian succumbs further to anger and a lust for battle, they begin to draw more and more strength from the rage and hatred that has become the driving force behind their actions. These barbarians, called berserkers by many, are widely feared for their unpredictable mood swings and fits of destructive rage. Level 1 Whenever the barbarian takes damage that reduces their HP pool to less than 1/3 of their maximum amount, the barbarian enters an enraged state for 3 turns. This gives the barbarian 10 adrenaline, causes them to ignore all damage dealt to them, and increases their critical damage multiplier by .1 for each point of strength they have. Once the rage ends, half of all damage that was ignored by the barbarian in the turns they were enraged is dealt to them all at once as physical damage. While enraged the barbarian is immune to sleep, calm, and charm effects. Level 2 The barbarian can now wield large weapons one handed without suffering a hit roll penalty. Additionally, all base damage dealt with large or heavy weapons is increased by an amount equal to the barbarian's strength modifier. Level 3 Each time the barbarian lands a critical hit upon an enemy, they gain an additional .5 times weapon damage to consecutive critical hits. This bonus stacks up to 5 times, but all stacks are lost when combat ends.